For A While
by koa-chan
Summary: Victory. No matter how uncertain it needs some sort of celebration. / The aftermath of Lelouch's victory against Schneizel and Nunnally in ep25 of R2. LelouchxC.C.


**A/N:** While I was staring off and thinking... and studying for Trig, in that matter, I thought.

_Have to write something romantic. Romanticromanticromantic!_

And gee, this was the output!

Set after Lelouch's win against Schneizel, Nunnally and the Damocles itself.

* * *

**For a While**

* * *

_Victory._

_Yes. It's now in their hands._

---

Jeremiah hurriedly welcomed the green-haired witch as she entered the vicinity. "Mistress, are you alright? Your Knightmare crashed in the sea-"

The woman shrugged. "Just get me a towel, Jeremiah. I'm soaking wet."

The man looked sternly at a random servant. "Get her highness a towel! And anything else that will accomodate her needs!" The maid hastened to comply. He turned back to the green-haired woman who was squeezing some sea water out of her hair. "How is he?"

"The Emperor is-"

"I know perfectly well that Lelouch is alright."

The golden gaze that came from the woman told Jeremiah the specifics of her inquiry. There was a tensed silence for seconds, before the commander answered.

"Suzaku Kururugi is in a critical condition. The doctors assured us that it's highly recoverable, though. They say that he will be in stable condition by morning. Hopefully. The Emperor ordered this information be as confidential as possible. He said that if asked what happened to Kururugi, we answer that we're still looking for the body."

C.C. nodded, taking a thick robe that a maid had offered. "Tell Lelouch I'll be in our room. I'll have some rest." She wore the robe and majestically turned on her heels towards their quarters.

As Jeremiah bowed in courtesy, she stopped walking, and said..

"And tell Lelouch he needs rest, too."

---

_Victory._

_After this, what goes next?_

---

He found her sitting on their bed, back facing him, drying her hair with a towel.

"Crashed at sea again?"

"I guess so."

She had taken a shower as soon as she got here - she hates smelling of seawater.

The Emperor sat beside her, leaning against her back. He sighed tiredly.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Good."

"You?"

He swallowed. "...A bit."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. Quit lying for a while, know-it-all."

Geassing Schneizel, geassing Nunnally and leaving her behind, hearing her curse him, her words of hate, manipulating everything - fighting against his former comrades.

And it hurts... just a bit?

Who is he kidding?

He chuckled and squeezed her hand. For a moment, there was silence in the room - before he changed the topic.

"So... you've never met a man like me, huh?"

He blanked out when she grunted at the statement.

"Hm? What?"

Her answer was obstructed by a small groan. Nevertheless, it is still an answer, and he still heard it.

"Kouzuki annoyed the hell out of me."

"...Huh? Kallen what?"

She twisted around, leaning forward so she could lean on his back and lay her head on his shoulder, their cheeks touching. He felt her cold post-shower arms wrap around him, and he laid his hands on top of hers. It was unlike them, but he liked it - he loved this little intimate contact.

"She is a party-pooper." Her tone was dignified, arrogant - and... annoyed? He heard annoyance. He had heard it since a while ago.

He smirked. "It's her job, you know."

"Interrupting a very important moment?" She pouted innocently, giving out that falsely curious look, and her embrace tightened.

"Hm, well.." he pretended to think. "Maybe not exactly."

Then her lowered, husky voice breathed in his ear. "She is jealous, you know."

He stiffened.

"What? You didn't know, Lelouch?"

The Emperor decided that switching the topic was the best course of action.

"C.C., why don't we just pick up on what we left hanging a while ago?"

She blinked.

But before she could do anything, his lips caught hers. It was a little, gentle kiss - it hardly lasted, but when he let go, he saw that her eyes were... smiling.

He wanted this. He wanted so much to see her smile - thank god he could see it.

"That was kind of odd for you to do..." she purred, breathing in as her head rested against his in a content mood. "But I would have preferred it if you'd done it sooner... Before that party-pooper entered with her great big party-pooping robot."

Lelouch gave a small laugh, gracing her cheek with another kiss. "You're demanding. And mean, too."

She responded by giving his ear a small nibble.

"And possessive."

The woman gave a little giggle of agreement. "Oh, so you actually know."

"And you're so sadistic."

"And..?"

"And I guess I'm glad." He took a lock of green hair in his fingers, and she buried her head on his shoulder, having heard enough.

Enough to make her so damn happy.

And she has done enough, he thinks.

Enough to make him stop and forget all the hurt for a while.

A while... that we wished would last forever.

But for now...

For a while - it's enough.

---

_Victory._

_No matter how uncertain, it needs a little celebration._

* * *

**.FIN.**

* * *

**A/N:** If there are typos, forgive me. :D


End file.
